Bloodlust to Lovestruck
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. Being dumped in a new place was bad enough. Going to school and trying to continue life normally was harder. But to have your back pressed up against the wall by someone with amber eyes and sharp fangs...that boring part of life almost sounded great in comparison. The encounter of two people and what sparked into something big. -Takes place before 'When Monsters Appear'-
1. Prologue

_I know_! I have my zombie fic to write but I wanted to write something new to make sure that I still have my writing skills! OTL

Anyway, this is fully my idea. **Tsubasa-fan** doesn't know that yet She'll know eventually. XD

This will be the background story for Syaoron and Yuui for **When Monsters Appear**. Well mostly on Syaoron's case. It's mostly character-centered before it goes into the pairing just slightly.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: When pieces fall into place**

* * *

There was a store; hidden within a seemingly normal city. Night had fallen over the area as dim light bulbs were brightening the short building. A few people walked past by with each passing minute; not giving the place a second thought. Like a wallflower, no one would notice but as anything else. It exist.

It has _always_ existed.

Inside the inconspicuous shop, there were items that were in and out of the norm. Weapons, vases, books and maps. However, there were items that no one in the mundane part of life would never have to see. Spells, charms, curses, and potions.

It was indeed a store. But only those who want something at no one else can give would see it. For the right price that is.

At the front desk was a woman, a woman beyond her years yet with a beauty of a maiden. Her long pale legs draped over the wooden furniture as she laid back on a very plush but worn out chair. Her long delicate fingers holding a pipe as she took a whiff. She let out a puff of smoke out of her mouth.

With dark red eyes, she glanced at the open window. Slowly smiling at the bright full moon as her hair was soon untied and running down the chair; the tips touching the floor. "The air…is different…" She lowered her pipe and a very faint noise emitted through her walls. "He's coming. They all are…." Sitting upright, she leaned over with a hand under her chin. "That man certainly has seen this coming and naturally so have I." She glanced idly at a bag of marbles on the side.

Smirking, she took it and opened the bag. "The story will soon resume, the characters will meet and the villain will try to gain something that is very difficult to have." She turned over the bag; watching the marbles spill out and some dropping from the desk and onto the floor. "The pieces are made once more, now soon….it'll all fall into place."

The marbles that hit the floor rolled around until they make a picture of what looked like a heart. Except, it was only half-done….

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

****Yep, I'm actually going with this.

XD


	2. Adaptation

Ugh, finally got down and finished writing this. There are a few things that may be a bit confusing but considering that the main story is co-written and a bit quick, a few things were left out so I figured I put it here as my way of explaining a few things. But if anyone who knows me pretty well, I suck at explaining. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Adaptation**

* * *

"_I'll be going now."_

"_Yeah, see ya later."_

_The front door closes; the inside comforts of a home to the outside wonders of a city. The near-black sky looming over the crystals of white in the area, shining in the dark. People who wanted to enjoy the time or was on their way back to their houses were now passing through the streets; blending into the crowd, not at all noticeable to an outsider._

_However among the black and white was a single person. Though dressed for the night, the hair was a few shades darker then the lights that brighten the roads. The head hung down a bit as many people walked to and by. No one would take a second glance at this individual. Their lives were already routine and dull. However, if they dared to be curious, dared to pay attention dared to take a glance…._

_For just a split second, those eyes that held such blue would turn to bright amber in the shadows._

_For every city has its secrets and this particular city was no exception._

* * *

"Last box." Syaoron grunted as he planted a huge square object on the floor. "That's about it." He looked around and sighed. The house they moved into was not too big and certainly not too small. It had a few rooms, a sizable bathroom, a corner-like kitchen with a dining table in it and a living room that with a couch and a few chairs, it'd be a wonderful place to relax.

"Wow…." Syaoran walked in after his brother with a look of awe. "This is a nice house." He closed the front door and dropped his suitcase on the floor. "I think father would have liked it here."

There was a brief look of sadness and anger in his face before Syaoron turned and smiled at his younger twin. "Well, auntie did mention that he liked moving a lot and this country has some historical monuments and temples, something that you like too, right?"

A slight blush came across Syaoran's face but he smiled back. "Of course." He walked past the various boxes; noticing how empty the place was. "What should we do first?"

"Well we should unpack everything." Syaoron took off his jacket before rolling up his sleeves. "Then we can pick our rooms and call auntie about the furniture. She said that when we're ready, she'll contact some people and get them."

"It's hard to believe that she just…._dump_ us here. With the house paid for and everything…" Syaoran mused as he went to the first box and opened the lid. "I mean, don't you find it weird? Normally guardians don't do that."

"She mentioned something about our lives needing to take a different path or whatever." Syaoron shrugged. "Not sure what she was talking about but it's not like we had much say in it." To be honest, it _was _weird. After experiencing a tragic event, their relatives had a talk behind their backs. One thing led to another and before the twins knew it, they were on a plane with some money in hand.

While it was confusing, it wasn't like they can get mad with them; no matter how much they wanted to. Well for Syaoran, that was the case. Not much for Syaoron.

"If auntie wanted us to start over then I'll try to make the best of things." Syaoran stated with a look of determination. "I think father would like that."

Syaoron glanced over at Syaoran as the younger one was putting stuff out of the box. He remembered what happened before the incident. He frowned. "I have no doubt of that. I'll do my best too." _'I promised him that I'll take care of my brother and handle anything life throws at me; no matter how much it'll hurt me in the end.' _He was the older twin. He will do anything to protect him. His happiness for his twin's.

"Nii-san…" Syaoran curiously glanced at his brother. "Is something wrong? Your face got tight."

Blinking, Syaoron relaxed his expression and grinned. "Nope. Just thinking how much of a pain it'll be to enroll to a different school." He lied.

"Oh, that's true." It seemed that Syaoran bought it. "We didn't have many friends before so it's going to be hard plus we'll be there in the middle of the year so we have so much to catch up on…."

Nodding, Syaoron went over to his twin; letting the younger talk. While this new life they were going to have was going to be difficult, when the world just narrowed to just the two of them, it wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Days have past before the twins were enrolled to a local school that wasn't too far from their home. With the money they had, they bought the uniforms and basic school supplies. They got to school after the break; just waiting in the main office for their schedules.

"Names please." The receptionist asked.

"Syaoron and Syaoran Li."

"Oh, yes. The transferred twins. I heard that you two will be attending school here. Your aunt e-mailed me the details ahead of time." The sounds of clicking followed as two slips of paper were shown. "Here you go. Lunch hour is around noon and the back of the sheets are after-school activities to join if you're interested."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

The twins left the main office and walked to their assigned lockers. So far so good.

"Oh, looks like we have different classes." Syaoron casually commented. It wasn't surprising, considering that they were always together. But when it came to education, they excel in different areas. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He grinned in his brother's direction.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Syaoran pouted but nodded. "It's going to be a bit weird but I'll manage." He smiled back.

The two went to their first classes as a crowd of students were pouring into the hallway. It seemed like any other school. Girls chatting about, boys snickering to each other and teachers grumbling that they don't get paid enough to teach said girls and boys.

Syaoron wasn't anti-social but he wasn't the life of the party either. He had friends back home but not many. But if he had just a friend or two in school, it'd be okay with him. Walking into his assigned classroom, he noticed that there were only a few people sitting or lurking around the room. He shrugged as he took a seat next to the window. He lazily looked out and saw some clouds passing by. "Just got here and I'm already bored. I wonder how lil bro's doing?"

"Watch where you're going, punk!"

Moving his head up and around, a few of his soon-to-be classmates were at the doorway. There was a commotion in the hallway. Curious, he got up from his seat and joined the viewing party. "Hey, what's going on?"

One girl turned to him with a slightly sad look. "They're at it again."

"Who?"

"Those nasty jocks." Another student, this time male, clarified. "They always like to pick on those they think are weak. But their favorite target would be that kid over there." He pointed to the left. "He didn't do anything to them but they would always mess him up. He's a lanky guy but very nice. Weird that he hasn't transferred out of school yet."

Syaoron's eyes followed as he glanced at a dark-haired student being pushed down by one of those jocks. Anyone who was watching this only stood by the walls, not doing anything about it. He frowned.

"Haven't I told you that if I see your face again, I beat it to a pulp?" The first bully shouted. "You're so weak and pathetic; it's a wonder why that archer even hangs out with you."

On the floor, the young man's head lifted up revealing a pair of glasses with dark blue eyes behind them. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just walking along and you bumped into my shoulder—"

"Shut up!" The second jock yelled as he went forward and pulled the young man up by his uniform. "You think you can just put the blame on us? What are you, a smart guy?"

"T-That's not what I meant!" The young man cried out_. 'Oh why didn't I wait until I walked with Himawari today?'_

"How about we take you somewhere so we can talk about how rude it is blaming others?" The third jock grinned.

"Or we can just talk about it here."

The three jocks looked over and sure enough Syaoron was standing there, looking passive and indifferent.

"What's that, you little brat?" The first snarled.

Shrugging, Syaoron started walking towards them. "I'm just saying that maybe if you were just a bit more cautious while walking maybe this guy wouldn't have to cross by you." He gestured to the one who was being held up by the other jock.

"I don't like your tone." The second growled as he spit in Syaoron's direction.

Seeing the spit hit the floor just a few feet before him, he tiredly sighed. "And I don't like when gorillas are tearing up the school this early in the morning. Honestly, don't you have anything to do like eating bananas and picking fleas off each other?"

"That's it." The second shouted as he dropped the target and ran towards Syaoron.

"Watch out!" The dark-haired student shouted. But he got a much unexpected surprise as a swift kick was seen and the jock was sent flying a few feet away from him. He looked back and saw Syaoron with his leg still sticking out before it was brought back to its original position.

The other two jocks went over to their fallen comrade ( who is sporting a red cheek now ) and glared at the new student.

Syaoron just blinked; as if challenging them to make another move.

"Hey!"

The four looked over and saw another student slightly glaring at the trio.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the moron." The student stated as he made his way over to the jocks.

"I'm not a moron!" The blue-eyed student shouted; surprising Syaoron. "It's not my fault that you walk so slowly, you jerk!"

The student in question simple plugged a finger into his ear. As he stepped in front of the jocks his expression darkened. "If I see you around him again, you'll find an arrow on your backs." He glanced briefly at Syaoron who was crossed his arms. "And a few in _other_ places."

The jocks suddenly stood up and growled back at the student. "D-Don't think your threats scare us! And you!" One pointed at Syaoron. "We're not done with you! Watch out because we'll get you next time." And with that, they ran down the hallway; ignoring the laughter that came from other students.

The stoic teen sighed as he made his way to the blue-eyed young man and knelled down to his level. "You just couldn't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Easy for you to say!" The teen grumbled as he was offered a hand for assistance. Reluctantly he took it. "Just what I need after break."

Syaoron took the chance to leave, now knowing the teen was going to be okay. However, as he turned around, a voice called out.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Syaoron faced the two. "What is it?"

The blue-eyed teen walked up to Syaoron with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. You were pretty cool with that kick of yours."

"It's just something I have learned from my father. Self-defense and all." Syaoron shrugged. He felt a bit happy though that the teen wasn't hurt too badly. "Are you two friends or something?"

Like a fire going out, the teen glared at the other that was silently standing next to him. "He _wishes_."

"Oi." The stoic called out. "Did you have my lunch?"

"I almost got my ass handed to me and all you care about is food?" The teen shouted. "You're lucky I have the time to feed you, you fat oaf!"

"….." Syaoron stared at the duo. He then felt a smile tugging at his lips. "So…you guys hang out a lot, huh?"

"More or less." The blue-eyed teen grumbled. "But I haven't seen you here before. You're one of the new students, right?" He then smiled.

"Yep." The brown-haired teen lend out a hand. "My name's Syaoron Li. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The blue-eyed teen took the hand and shook it. "My name's Kimihiro Watanuki but you can call me Watanuki and this _oaf_ next to me," He muttered angrily. "He's just Doumeki."

"Shizuka Doumeki." The stoic teen corrected quietly. He glanced up as the bell rang. "We should go."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate to agree, he's right. How about we hang out on the roof for lunch? I made too much sweets and I don't want Doumeki to eat it all." He sweetly ended.

"Okay." Syaoron smiled a bit. "I would like that. Oh, and I'll bring my younger brother along."

"Cool! The more the merrier!" Watanuki called out as he and Doumeki were walking away. "See ya later, Syaoron!"

"See ya, Watanuki. Doumeki." Syaoron waved back as he entered his classroom; already hating the teacher as he was given a warning for being late. He didn't think his first day would start with saving a new friend from bullies. But it was far from boring.

* * *

_Traveling. That's all one can do really. It would be nice to stay in a place that wasn't overrun by creatures of the devil. But one's life was never easy. If you can't fight, you might as well run. Run, hide and pray that they don't find you._

_If you don't find them first._

_The heavy thickening the forest faded out into green yards of grass as one stumbled outside of a city. A city covered in jewels just as the sun was at its decent and the moon rising to the mixed colored sky. _

_A sigh of brief relief escaped a pair of lips._

_With some items in hand, the city grew bigger and bigger before in one's eyes. The grass then slowly shifted into concrete as people were still walking around; another day will be gone and another night will appear. _

_There was a calm feeling in the air as one walked further into the area; amazed that no one gave one a look of anything. No disgust, no surprise, not anything. It was a good thing in some ways._

_But for now, a place to stay was important. One wouldn't stay for too long. Maybe a week, or two or even a month if one was lucky. But after that, it was time to move on. Can't risk the entire area's population to extinction. Not for that one's sake._

_Heart already heavy with guilt and sadness._

_A hotel caught one's eyes. It wasn't too grand but compared to the others, it was better. Hopefully one would have enough money to have a room-_

"_Ugh!"_

_Laying on a side of a brick wall, teeth gritting and echoing pounding in one's head, there was a need that was long overdue. A need that one refused to acknowledge after many years. It had taken over a few times before but now, one will fight it, to make sure that the need will be gone and one can further blend into society._

_Covering half of one's face, a pair of bright amber eyes glow, filled with hunger and regret. _

"_No…not again. I don't want this….please….I don't….I can't…" _

_**Run. Run as fast as you can. They will catch you, for the devils will find you. You can't hide, you can't escape, you can't forget. You are not like the others. You thrive on it. You crave for it. You live for it. And now it's happening again. You can't fight what you can't face. **_

"_I don't…I don't want to die…..but I don't want to kill anyone….please…just a little while longer…"_

* * *

The first day of school went by without much incident. So did the next day, the next day and the day after that. Soon, everything fell into more or less of a routine. During that time he'd be with his new friends, Watanuki and Doumeki. Sure at first they seem like the odd pair what with their clashing personalities but he had learned that opposites do indeed attract as one can't simply be without the other.

Even if they can't admit that to themselves.

Syaoran was doing fairly well with the new change in lifestyle. He made a couple friends of his own. Two young women named Himawari and Tomoyo and a guy named Ryou. It wasn't that he couldn't get well with guys, it was more of a placement then a choice but he had met the three at odd times and they seem really good people.

However just a few weeks in, the group had learned that Ryou was leaving; transferred to another school out of the country. Syaoron hated to see him go; the guy left an impression on his younger twin. A good one, in fact.

After school, they all met in front of the guy's home as people were loading stuff into the moving truck. Ryou said his goodbyes to each person before giving Syaoran a big brotherly hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Ryou grinned as he pulled back a bit. "And we were just starting to get to know each other."

"Yeah," Syaoran sadly smiled. "And I'm just getting used to staying here. I didn't think I would lose a friend this quick." The two met under weird circumstances though unlike Syaoron, it didn't involve a fight. It was in Phys. Ed, with a game called dodge ball. After that it just fell into place. Though he would always thank the guy for helping him and being there when even his older twin wasn't there.

"It's okay." Ryou chuckled. "We can still call and e-mail each other." He pulled back as he patted his jeans. "Maybe someday I might even visit again. You never know." As a small car was pulling out of the driveway, his grin became sad. "Well, I guess that's it." He gave the small group a wave. "See ya later."

Syaoron was at his brother's side as the younger waved back weakly. The guy went into the family car as with the moving truck in tow, drove off down the street and out of their lives. He glanced at his younger brother with a frown. "It's going to be okay." He gave his twin's shoulder a pat. "Like he said, you can call or e-mail whenever you like."

Letting out a sigh, Syaoran nodded. "I know…but now gym will feel empty without him."

"Things happen, lil'bro. While it does suck, it happens." Syaoron reassured him. "Don't worry; you'll make more friends soon."

Syaoran nodded with a weak smile. "Thank you." He then turned his head and walked back to the group; trying not feel sad for the time being.

Feeling a sharp tug in his heart, Syaoron can only watch as his brother and friends talk to each other and walking away from the now empty house. It was a bit thing to Syaoran, he knew that. However, it wasn't the end of the world. All he can do was being there for him. He was his brother, not a miracle worker.

But for the sake of their father, he'll try.

* * *

"_There were a couple demons again."_

"_What? Oh my god, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I killed them. Got a few scratches though."_

"_Honestly, those creatures. Hidden in the shadows and grabbing innocent lives like that."_

"_They are who they are. Nothing much we can do now."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Come on. Let's get to bed. I'm dead tired from today."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Hm."_

"…_."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_What?"_

"_Carry me~?"_

"…_.fine…..moron….."_

* * *

Syaoron had learned after some time, if you hang out with a person long enough, you eventually know their little quirks and faults. Such a time was during lunch hour on the school roof with the gang minus Himawari who unfortunately had a club going on in the music room.

So the group was he, Syaoran, Watanuki, Doumeki and Tomoyo who had a camera around her neck.

Halfway through the hour, Syaoron couldn't help but notice that Watanuki was fidgeting; trying to hold his chopsticks right. He then blinked as he saw Watanuki's back froze up. How odd. "Hey, Watanuki?" He decided to speak up. "What's wrong? You seem….shaken up."

Syaoran who was eating a rice ball, look up and sure enough he had a look of concern on his face.

As did Tomoyo and Doumeki but the expressions on their faces had the impression that this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Oh…um…." Watanuki nervously chuckled as he rubbed his right shoulder. "It's just a bit cold up here, that's all." As soon as those words left his mouth; he yelped and shivered. If one didn't know any better, they would say that he looked like he was dumped in cold water and pulled back up.

Syaoron sighed as he stood up and took off his jacket.

"Nii-san?" His younger twin questioned him with curiosity.

"Here." Syaoron draped the jacket over Watanuki's shoulders. "If you're that cold then you can borrow mine for a while. We'd be upset if you get sick." He slightly smiled.

Gripping the jacket, Watanuki smiled. "Thank you. I'll give it back you after school."

"No rush." And with that he sat back down and continued eating. Syaoron then looked up again to see Doumeki…glaring at him?

"That was really nice of you Syaoron." Tomoyo giggled. "You're just as selfless as your younger brother." That earned a blush from said person.

"I wouldn't know about that." Syaoron laughed. "Lil' bro's more of a white knight in shining armor, right?" He teased at his brother.

"Nii-san!" Syaoran blushed as he covered his face. "Can we just go through lunch without embarrassing me?"

"Nope~!" Tomoyo and Syaoron smiled. The rest of the group soon laughed as Syaoran groaned; not liking being a target for his friends. Syaoron knew that he'll get tackled as soon as they get home but it was well worth it.

* * *

_A lone cup of tea and a book in his hands. The afternoon seemed to drag longer and longer every time he came here. But what can he do? There's too much risk to move a lot when those things lurking about. Of course he can kill them but that would be bad if someone were to find him covered in blood._

_And he didn't like the thought of killing anything; even if it meant saving his own life. He already felt bad for draining those poor squirrels _

_The book he was reading was thick and worn; like it was found somewhere else. Forgotten by the hands of time. He read it over and over again; checking to see what he had missed. But nothing new caught his eyes. Sighing, he took a sip of mint tea; liking how warm and soothing it was going down his throat. _

"_What do you mean we're understaffed?"_

_A pair of blue eyes snapped up as he saw what looked like the owner and the manager. Something must have gone wrong. _

"_I'm sorry sir." The manager cried out. "But it seems that the main chef and a few other cooks just quit. I didn't know they weren't here until now!"_

_That doesn't sound good. If they don't find some new staff or such soon, this café would surely close. And where would he go to watch the streets during the day? He was still a danger to most and those creatures might find him quicker if he were to move too much._

"_Well that's just great!" The owner shouted in frustration. "Of all the days for them back out, and we're running thin on business as it is! Where are we going to find a chef in such a short time?"_

"_Um, excuse me…"_

_Both the owner and manager turned their heads and saw a blonde walking up to them with a polite smile._

"_I couldn't help but overhear about your dilemma." The smile widened. "If I may, I could fill in as the head chef for the time being. I may not look like it but I know my way around a kitchen and now a lot of recipes that can help with the café a bit…so how about it?"_

* * *

"So I heard about this café that is getting really popular lately." Tomoyo smiled as she led Syaoron and the others through the city after school one day. "Apparently this new chef they hired has amazing talent in the kitchen. The place gets a bit crowded but the food's worth it."

"Really?" Syaoran asked with a grin. "I never went to another café before. Nii-san and I have worked a bit in one for a while though."

That got Watanuki's interest. "Really? You guys worked in a café?"

"More or less." Syaoron shrugged. "It was something to do if we have free time between school and stuff. Our auntie runs the place and well she doesn't exactly _need_ us but the café got popular _because _we were there."

"How so?" Doumeki asked.

…..

"She…made us wear waiter outfits." Syaoran blushed.

"Oh ho ho~!" Tomoyo covered her mouth with a hand. "I see. In order to grab more customers, she used that tactic. A smart move, I say. So did it work?"

The twins glanced at each other before one had a red face and another with a grin.

"Let's just say….that the women_ really_ love our tea." Syaoron snickered. And that was the end of that conversation.

The group entered the café, chatting away as a waiter seated them near the window around the front. They each ordered their own thing as they continued talking with cups of tea soon occupying them. The waiter came back with their food. The first to have a reaction was the last expected person to do so.

"Whoa." Syaoron stared at his dessert. "This _does_ look amazing." He ordered a simple cheesecake to start. But when he received it, the cheesecake had cherry glazed over it delicately with crumbs of the bread sprinkled around the dessert and a lone cherry on top. Whoever made this was certainly an artist.

"See?" Tomoyo was eating into a fruit parfait that had light whipped cream on top. "This café is now a hot spot for both tourist and locals. It's even a favorite in some foodie websites!"

"Wow." Watanuki smiled as he ate some chocolate mousse. "If this is what the chef can come up with then I would love to meet him and get some of his recipes….if only I have the time to after this."

"Hmm?" Syaoran swallowed after taking a bite from a brownie. "Why's that?"

"I got roped into working for this woman." Watanuki grumbled. "I didn't even remember going into that shop but one minute I was outside just minding my own business and the next, I'm making tea for her!" He hung his head. "And worse she said that until _the day_ has past, that's mostly where I'll be afterschool."

Doumeki didn't seem so surprised but then again; he was concentrating on devouring a strawberry short cake.

"The day?" Syaoron asked with a laughing smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hell if I know." Watanuki waved it off. "All I know is that I won't be seeing you guys as much."

"That's too bad." Tomoyo had a smile on her face. "We're going to miss our afternoon rendezvous when you're there. I guess when things happen; you might as well let it. After all, fate does have a way of pulling us in at the most unusual times. " Her eyes weren't looking at the blue-eyed teen when she said it. Her dark eyes were glancing over at Syaoron; as if she knew more then she let on.

If Syaoron wasn't so distracted by the dessert, he would have seen that.

* * *

It happened oh so fast.

No one saw it coming.

And the worst part was….it happened during gym class.

It was all a blur in Syaoron's eyes but he was there when Tomoyo suddenly collapsed during a game of basketball. All he did was pass the ball to her and as she caught it, her legs gave out and he ran up to her; trying to help as best as he could.

Now there he was in a hospital; outside of a room where she was currently staying in. He had called Syaoran and told him to go straight home after school. There was no need to put him through this.

"Excuse me."

Syaoron lifted his head and saw a nurse with a small smile looking down at him. "Yes?"

"I was told to let you know that the patient wants a word with you." The nurse glanced at the clipboard. "She's in stable condition and while you're no part of any family of hers, she insisted to let you inside."

"She's okay?" Syaoron smiled a bit. "That's great." He stood up from the chair and bowed at the nurse. "Thank you. I'll go meet her now." Walking to the door, he opened it and went inside. "Hello? Tomoyo?"

Laying on the bed, Tomoyo didn't look as sickly as she did back at the gym. Her skin though begged to differ. Her hands were folded on her lap and a smile was on her lips. "Well hello there." She greeted the boy. "Come in. I promise I won't bite."

Chuckling, Syaoron closed the door behind him and took a seat on one of the spare chairs. "You seem lively for someone who made us lost the game." He joked.

"Oh dear, I guess I did cost us a few points at the end." Tomoyo joked back. "I'm sorry if I worried you so." The smile didn't lessen but softened as the tension came into the room. "You must have been scared."

"Scared? Me? Nah, not even a little." Syaoron grinned a bit too tightly. "I was worried about you, yeah but not scared." He then heard a clicking of the tongue from the girl.

"You know…it's okay to admit when you're afraid." Tomoyo chided softly. "No one will think less of you for being human. Everyone can get scared and still are. But the important thing would be to admit it at least to yourself. If you don't, it _will_ weigh you down."

"….." Syaoron leaned back on the chair with a pained expression. "I can't be….I can never admit that. It may not be a big deal to you but you never went through what _we_ have." He shook his head. "And I rather not have you tell my brother about it either. It's my problem and my problem alone." He ended it on a rather harsh tone but he didn't like anyone into his personal stuff.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Eventually, it'll come back to haunt you. I wonder if you'll see it before then." She then took a glance at the window. "Too bad, I won't be here to witness it…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Tomoyo smiled suddenly. "I'm moving soon."

"What?" Syaoron stood up from the chair. "Why are you moving? And why are you telling me this _now_?" This was going too fast for his liking. First Ryou and now Tomoyo? Was there a curse on them or something?

"I was supposed to move right before you two attended school but I implored my parents to stay for just a bit longer." Tomoyo explained. "You see, I had a rather weak immune system and I was considered recovered for a while but…." Her smile faded a bit. "Let's just say that things never go the way you wanted it to. I'm moving to a place that better access to a hospital that treat people like me."

"….So that's it…." Syaoron stated with a bit of hopelessness in his voice. "You're leaving. Lil' bro and the others will not be happy with this."

"Oh, I would imagine so." Tomoyo agreed. "But you all will make new friends. Friends that you would least expect." She coughed a little. "I'm sure you will be fine without me." She then reached out with her arms. "So, may I have one last hug before then?"

Walking over to her, Syaoron wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're a great person Syaoron and neat friend to be with." Tomoyo then leaned over to the boy's ear. "But you deserve something better than that. And I hope that you'll find it soon." Pulling back, she patted his shoulder. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Syaoron shrugged and waved at her. "I hope we meet again someday." And with that he left the room right when the nurse came back in.

Tomoyo smiled as the nurse was right next to her.

"Should you say goodbye to the others?" The nurse asked with a tone that would be better suited to a mother then a nurse.

Shaking her head, Tomoyo kept her smile. "No. I think when the sun rises again; they wouldn't even remember that I existed. After all, it's the price I paid to that woman." Tomoyo lifted her hand and saw that it started to fade. "And I'm out of time…."

The nurse took off her hat; revealing a halo on top of the head. "I'll make sure to be there when you arrive."

"Thank you." Tomoyo took one more glance at the window with a smile bright as the setting sun. "I wonder if her smile was just as radiant as the sun. Funny…I can't remember anymore…"

A few doctors passed the open room; unaware that there was no one laying on the bed.

* * *

Yuuko was staring into space before a small but sad smile graced her lips. "I'm glad that you're on the other side now. As I promised….she will come without that man finding her." Lifting her pipe, she took a smoke. Exhaling, she chuckled as she heard Watanuki grumbling and muttering to himself. He was really amusing to watch.

"There. If you don't need anything else, I'm going home for the day." Watanuki announced as he was putting on his jacket. "Food's in the fridge and there's already tea on the table."

"Yay~! Watanuki's cooking is the best!" Yuuko cheered as the boy blushed a bit.

"W-Whatever. I'm leaving. See you tomorrow…." Watanuki waved at the woman as he made his way to the front door.

"Did you notice?"

His hand froze just on the doorknob as Watanuki glanced at Yuuko with a slightly sad expression. "….yes…." He didn't want to say anything before because he didn't want to lose his new friends. How Yuuko know was beyond him but eventually he put the pieces together. "She's okay now, right?"

"Well you would know." Yuuko countered. "After all you have the ability to see and feel them." She got the truth out of Watanuki when he came in shivering. "She was alive but something terrible happened."

"Demons, right?"

"Exactly." Yuuko took another smoke. "But as a person dies, they become desperate. In that desperation, she called out to me. She wanted to make a wish."

"And that wish is?" Watanuki pressed on.

"That I cannot say without a price, Watanuki." Yuuko smirked. "But in time you will find out. They all will."

"All?" Watanuki gulped but shook his head. "Whatever. If it's coming then I'll know, right?" He opened the front door. "Good night." He then closed the door behind him.

Yuuko watched the teen walking by the window with calculating eyes. Chuckling, she leaned back on her chair. "Well, he's smart. I'll give him that. However…." She took out a pocket watch and glanced at it with a golden reflection looking back at her. "It's not just _him_ that I'm worried about. To gain happiness, there will be bumps on the road that _they_ have to endure. And that particular bump is heading in that boy's direction….whether or not he's prepared for it. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The watch hit the desk with a dull thump; echoing in the hallow shop.

* * *

_Blood._

_You're covered in blood._

_But it's not your own._

_You glance at the animal now dead in front of you._

_That animal is staring back at you with empty eyes._

_How could you?_

_Why did you?_

_You knew why._

_A monster you hear yourself say._

_You suck the lives of anything and everything that you are close to._

_You're not at all human._

_You knew that._

_And yet, you continue to fall._

_Fall until the ground hits you and you're left all alone._

_There's no one to cry to._

_No one to hold._

_No one to love._

_You're alone._

_You're in pain._

_You wanted it to end._

_But there was no such thing as gods to pray to._

_For if there were any, they would be crueler then the very devils you run away from._

_So how long can you mask the agony of your very existence before it crushes your very soul,_

_Oh blue-eyed creature?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I know that this is dragging on but the next chapter is where it really happens. I'll try to get that done as soon as possible.

Until Next Time~! ^_^


	3. Confusion

I had a bit of trouble just writing this one because I wanted to make sure it goes smoothly from A to B. But this chapter is where it happens so if anyone is reading this story then here it is. Or the beginning of it.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Confusion**

* * *

_The world is not made up of just sight alone. There is also scent, taste and touch. However if you are something not human but can be seen as one, there is the prospect of sense. And sensing is a neutral thing; it can be good or bad but rarely do mere humans have._

_So it was a good thing that he's not human._

"_I'm back…."_

"_Oh, welcome home~! Did your day go by smoothly?"_

"_As smoothly as one can have today."_

"_Tough day, huh?"_

"_More then you can freaking imagine."_

"…_.Did they appear?"_

"_Not in plain sight; no. But I caught something just outside of where I was. It was lurking behind the fences that had those garbage cans."_

"_It didn't hurt anyone did it?"_

"_Nah. It just knocked a few things over and spooked the co-workers. But I snuck in and took care of it before everyone got curious."_

"_And you?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Did that thing hurt you?"_

"_Hell no."_

"…_."_

"…_.Okay, maybe a few stretches and a bruise somewhere—"_

_*Whack*_

"_Ow! What the hell?"_

"_Honestly. Just because you can withstand those wounds doesn't mean you have to."_

"_Why not? I withstand the ones that you put on me."_

"…_.True….but that was then and this is now. We're in this together, aren't we?"_

"_Of course we are."_

"_Then let me worry about you. Let me have a reason to care, to heal and mend you while I still know that I have a heart worthy enough for you."_

"_Idiot. You're not some monster void of emotions. You're you. You lived like most and can love like most. It doesn't matter what others think or your damn past. It's up to you to make that choice and see it to the end. But whatever you're going to decide, I'll be with you. So don't say crap about not having a heart worthy for me. That fact that you have a heart is more than enough, got that?"_

"…_..You know just what to say, don't you?"_

"_Not really. I just hate seeing you so damn sad. Especially now since we've been together for years. That has got to mean something, right?"_

"_Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I just have those moments you know."_

"_As long as you don't lie or hide it from me then it's fine. I know that you still have some trouble and so do I. But we know better, and we'll be fine."_

"_You think?"_

"_I know."_

"_Thank you."_

"_There's nothing to thank me for."_

"_Right….so….may I at least tend to your wounds then?"_

"_If it gets you off my back then yeah."_

"_Wah~! How cruel~! I wanted to become a good housewife and you push me away~! Meanie~!"_

"_Oh for god's sake…."_

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing something but you just don't know what? For Syaoron, that was the case. As soon as he woke up, he felt something wiped from his mind. It wasn't painful but it felt…a little empty. He wondered if it was the dreariness of the morning or something that happened last night. Either way, he got out of bed and stretched. He checked his clock and saw that it was the weekend; early Saturday morning to be exact. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of his room and eventually into the kitchen.

Yawning, he went to the fridge and got out a carton of milk in which he drank straight from as he walked into the living room. Turning on the TV, he idly watched the news. His eyes caught the headlines of a girl who was murdered under mysterious circumstances. They didn't release a name or anything; just that she was about fifteen and was attending the same school he was.

"Huh, that sucks." Syaoron stated with a twinge of sadness and pity. "I wonder if she had friends. I certainly would have been one if I had the chance to see her." He then finished off the carton with a big sigh. "There are some evil there that's for sure. But the victim isn't the only one who would feel the pain."

"Nii-san?"

From the corner of his eye, Syaoron spotted his brother who was rubbing his eyes and groaning softly. "Morning lil' bro. You're up early."

"Don't remind me." Syaoron grumbled. He was a fairly nice, kind, and polite person. But add lack of sleep and early mornings into the mix and you got yourself something close to a person with a very bad hangover. "I was so worked up because of that project my class was doing that I just couldn't sleep right away."

Chuckling, Syaoron stood up and went over to his brother. "Well then it's a good thing it's the weekend." He patted Syaoran on the head. "How about I make some breakfast and relax for a few hours before going shopping? We're running low on food anyway."

Slightly pouting, Syaoran nodded. "O-Okay. Can you make those pancakes? The ones with chocolate chips in them?"

"Sure~!" Syaoron grinned. He wasn't much of a chef but to make food that Syaoran likes, he had to make them as well as father had. "Give me a few minutes and they'll be ready."

"Thanks, nii-san!" Syaoran smiled brightly as he ran to the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Syaoron snickered. "You're way too excited for your own good." Though in all honesty, he rather have Syaoran happy then depressed. He can see his own father smiling at him and ruffling his hair; telling him how sweet he was treating his brother. It brought both a smile and a sharp ping in his heart. If only he could see him again; only then can he say-

"_NII-SAN_!" Syaoran's voice called out. "There's no milk in the fridge. Please don't tell me that you drank it all!"

Bursting out in laughter, Syaoron grabbed the empty carton and want into the kitchen. "So what if I did? Why, feeling _short_ for your age?" He found himself on the floor as his brother tackled him. It was nice distraction from his thoughts but it was a small one at that.

And he would need more distractions if he was going to get through another month.

* * *

_It wasn't the best plan but it would have to do._

_The café had been a nice distraction; the warm feeling of baked goods and happy human customers. A better atmosphere compared what he was used to. He really did know his way around the kitchen but he never made even half of the goods that the café had. At first though, he got lucky but luck can only go so far._

_He mentally noted to talk to other chefs and get some more recipes._

_When he started; his body was shaking from the lack of substance. Sure, he still had taste buds that are more or less helped him in many situations but with all of those sweets and food only filled his stomach up._

_His __**hunger**__ though wasn't satisfied. _

_There would be the occasional cut from other workers; being clumsy and all. He would go up to them and placed whatever finger they cut into his mouth. The excuse was that the saliva would stop the blood from seeping out. In truth, it was to just have a few tastes from them. He wasn't a heartless being; but a very desperate one. The feedings he had were too far and in-between._

_In fact if it wasn't for the café and occasional walk in the park, he would have attacked so many people. And he already hated what he was to begin with._

_And that fact was starting to overcome him again._

_And if he wasn't careful…._

* * *

"Watanuki, I know that I said this before but you make the most delicious meals." Syaoron grinned as he sampled a meatball.

Blushing, Watanuki fidgeted as he took a sip. "I-It's nothing. I just like to cook. And I have Himawari and that _oaf _to help me improve my skills."

The two teens were the only ones eating lunch on the roof one school day. Doumeki had a brief archery practice while Himawari had to have lunch with her study group. Syaoran who usually had a free lunch was busy cleaning up the science lab. There was an explosion; nothing harmful but messy all the same.

Drinking from his compact bottle, Syaoron sighed. "It's been a couple of weeks already and they're _still _talking about that girl who got killed." He took another bite. "Did they even catch the guy yet?"

"Um…." Watanuki paused in his eating. "I-I heard that there's wasn't a guy. They found no evidence of that someone did it." He picked on some noodles with his chopsticks. "But they said that there were signs of a struggle."

"Well, whoever did it should be punished for the crime." Syaoron waved it off. "Doesn't matter how or why or who. Nothing is worth taking a life." He ate some of his food a bit angrily.

"….." Watanuki glanced at Syaoron curiously. "So…just a question because….well that oaf is too damn persistent but if you were in a situation where you had to kill someone to protect another; despite knowing that killing is in a general sense; wrong….would you?"

Syaoron had to pause in his own eating as he mused over that question. "Well…I guess…if lil'bro was in any sort of danger and there's no other choice….maybe. But I doubt that I will have to be in that situation. But for lil'bro, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Wow, I'm impressed….and a bit jealous." Watanuki grinned. "I don't have any siblings so I can't imagine but it must be nice to have someone that close to you; especially a twin. You must really love him."

"Of course I do." Syaoron grinned. "He's my brother. The only close family I have and the only reason that I'm dealing with all what's happening." The grin faltered a bit but he brought it back quickly. "I do have family but I'm not as stuck-to-the-hip with them then I am with Syaoran."

"But what happens when you meet someone along the line? This woman I'm working for –annoying wrench- said that meetings are meant to happen and once you do; the ties that bound you two won't just…._disappear_." Watanuki cleared his throat. "What will you do then?"

For a while, Syaoron didn't answer. However, he shook his head. "Even if what you say is true, there's no one that can top my brother. Family comes first; always." He took another bite. "And what are the chances of meeting someone like that? I'm still young; have my whole life ahead of me. Might be _years _before that happens. What's the worst that can happen that hasn't occurred to me yet?"

* * *

"_So those neighbors very close to us just moved out."_

"_Yeah, sucks to be them right now."_

"_That poor child. Never saw it coming. Granted, humans live blindly; not knowing the underworld of their city but…they don't deserve that."_

"_Well there's nothing we can do. The house is up for sale so whoever is dumb or brave enough to buy it will have to be extra careful."_

"_Ma~ Who knew you can be so sweet and kind~?"_

"_Shut up. I'm just saying that if they can't handle it then that's not our problem."_

"_Right, right. So true."_

"_Now then, the demons; you took care of them."_

"_Yes dear~! I found the ones that got that poor child and finished them off. They won't be bothering anyone in this area for a while."_

"_Hm. We just have to make sure it stays that way."_

"_Yes, sir~! And now that's done, we should do something about that form you're in."_

"…_.." _

"_Oh come now, it's not that bad. I actually like this form too. So cuddly and warm; like a furnace or a teddy bear."_

"_Fuck this, we're going out."_

"_Aw~! Did I hurt your feelings~?"_

"_Get the hell out of this house before I chase your ass!"_

"_Haha! You'll have to catch me first~!"_

"_Oh hell no—get back here!"_

* * *

"Here you go; say hi for that dear Syaoran for me."

"Sure thing."

Syaoron walked out of the local grocery store with a couple bags of food. Another week, another trip to the city. A month later and nothing eventful has happened; well anything news-worthy anyway. Just two months in and he felt that he had lived in the city all of his life. Well, he hasn't ventured the entire city but like any native; a few areas was enough for him.

In all that time residing in the area, Watanuki's words still rang in his head. What if he _did_ meet someone that can be worth his while? He never thought that he would; at least not now. He had made more friends and became more social then he had been back home.

He didn't join any clubs at school; did his homework accordingly and for the most part; have been the responsible child. At least that's what his brother would say when Syaoran was in a good mood and wanted to be funny.

Oh the irony of it all.

Being twins though meant for him that the chances of the two actually meeting someone worth more than or as much as each other were even slimmer. Not that they weren't good looking or bland in any way; but they had been through a bit of a rough time as it was. And besides, it will only be a matter of time before they go back to Hong Kong anyway.

Or so he hoped.

Once home, Syaoron closed the door behind him. "Lil' bro. I'm home."

"I'm in my room." Syaoran's voice called out. "I'm doing my homework.

"For Social studies?" Syaoron can only guess. "But that's not due for another week." Unlike himself, Syaoran would be doing his work ahead of schedule. It was the kind of thing that would set the twins apart in terms of personality. But with them being very identical, it would happen.

"I know." Syaoran's voice got louder as his bedroom door opened. "But I got a call from one of my classmates and she said that we needed the textbook because there are some questions that are in there and I just misplaced it." He chuckled nervously as he walked out and made his way to his brother. "Need help with the groceries?"

"Nah, I got it." Syaoron grinned. "Just some stuff we needed and stuff that not really needed by hey, we're teenagers. We're greedy like that." He chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen. "So did you hear about the recent moving outs in the city?"

"Yes, I just caught it while I was eating breakfast this morning." Syaoran nodded. "It seems a bit odd, don't you think? The city is a fairly nice place to live and people are getting out as if they were on fire." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "It's like they were scared or something."

"Scared?" Syaoron asked as he was putting food in the fridge. "What can they be possibly scared of that they would just duck their tails and run? Aside from that murder of that girl, there's nothing too bad about living here….right?"

Syaoran can hear the slight hesitance in his brother's voice but he brushed it off. "Well, it could be anything. I'm not too sure about it myself but you never know." He was a bit frightened himself but there was nothing the two can do at the moment. Even if they could move out as well, they had nowhere else to go. And they doubt their auntie will let them back that quickly. They can never question her motives.

Putting the bags under the sink, Syaoron grunted as he stretched. "Ah, well I'm sure this whole thing will blow over. People are just moving out. No big deal." He personally didn't think it was a big deal. He lost his parents already; he didn't have much to lose besides his brother and his own life.

Though it was obvious which is first on his list.

"Speaking of auntie," Syaoron continued. "I heard that she called here late last night. Was that true?"

"Oh yeah." Syaoron clasped his hands. "Apparently something came up and she doesn't have time to talk to us over the phone like she used to. The café she's been running has gotten popular."

Syaoron shrugged. "Ah, that would explain it. I was wondering why I had ringing in my ears. Now it was the ringing of the phone." He wanted to talk to auntie about why exactly they were in this particular city. Not that it was bad but if she wanted to send them away, she could have sent them to a boarding school or something. Why this city and why now?

"Nii-san."

"Hmm?" Syaoron looked over at his younger twin and smiled. "Yeah?"

Syaoran frowned at the thoughtful look his older twin had before. It was different then the other thoughtful looks he had before. But now that it was gone, he can't say anything because then Syaoron would deny it. He wished his older brother can tell him things like he would for him. "It's nothing. I…you were spacing out just now."

The younger twin was always worried about Syaoron. He may the older one but that doesn't mean that he should have to shoulder the whole world on him. Syaoran wasn't stupid and wasn't some sort of baby. He can take care of himself.

If that's true, then why wouldn't he just say so?

* * *

_His head._

_It was throbbing._

_It shouldn't hurt so much._

_But he knew why it is._

_He's __**hungry**__._

_He needs it._

_He craves it._

_But he doesn't want it._

_It's wrong._

_It's immoral._

_It's sickening._

_Time was the essence._

_Strength is a gift._

_This can't turn out this way._

_Distraction has helped him so far._

_He had to keep going._

_He had to stay above the waters._

_He can't afford to sink._

_He can't afford to drown._

_If he lets it, he'll—_

"_**Blood….I need….blood….**__"_

* * *

Two months. It was only two months and then some since they arrived in this particular city. Besides the odd killing of some poor sap now and again; it was fairly nice. Syaoran has gotten used to it pretty quickly. He had made friends, goes to soccer practice occasionally and was in a way, happy.

The same cannot be said though for Syaoron.

It was around eleven one Saturday night that he found himself staring up at the ceiling while trying to sleep. He had just spent the day and part of the night with his friends, Watanuki and Doumeki while bringing Syaoran along. It was a quick day but they had fun. Movies, lunch at the mall, going to the park, eating at the café, and going back to the twins' place for video games.

However in that one day, the young man had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He felt when he first woke up and even in bed he still felt it. His aunt would say that if anyone had that it meant that something was going to happen.

But no one knows what.

The staring turned into glaring as Syaoron got out of bed. He rubbed his head and groaned. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; not with that stupid feeling in him. Looking at the clock, he thought for a second. He then walked over to the closet.

"I can't sleep and I don't want to wake up Syaoran." He told himself as he got out a sweater, a pair of jeans and converse shoes; red ones. "Maybe a walk around the city will clear my head. I'm sure whatever that feeling is will fade if I just _do _something. Must be that I don't get out much or something." He and Syaoran had nothing the next day anyway so he can just move around as long as he wanted to.

He was well aware of the odd murders and the strange accidents around the city.

But he'll be fine.

He'll _always_ be fine.

Getting dressed and grabbing his keys, Syaoron quietly got out of his bedroom and through the house before making his way through the front door. He knew that Syaoran was more tired than he was but even the slightest noise might wake him up. He didn't want his little brother to worry.

He promised his father that he'll take care of everything; his brother, their lives, and everything in between. He gave his word.

"It's just a walk out." Syaoron reassured himself. "I'll be out and back in for a couple of hours. No harm, no foul." And with that he opened the door, walked out and closed it very gently behind him.

* * *

"_So, who are these friends that you're hanging around with so much?"_

_Watanuki paused in pouring his boss tea before continuing. "Um, just people I met in school. Nothing important." He got out a small plate and placed macaroons before putting it in front of her. "They're nice and they like hanging out with me. Plus with that Doumeki, I feel happier lately."_

_Yuuko had a hidden smile but took a sip of tea. "I'm sure they are. But I didn't ask __**how**__ they are but __**who**__ they are." She ignored the look her helper was giving her as she picked up a macaroon in her hand. "I know that you have Doumeki and Himawari…."_

_The helper's expression was an amusing mix of two emotions._

"_But most of the time, they would be busy with school activities, family business, and such. Leaving you alone. And we both know what happened to poor Tomoyo." She took another sip. "But the fact that you have been a bit late time and time again meant that you have new friends to hang out with."_

"_Why does that matter to you?" Watanuki couldn't help that ask. In the time that he had worked in the shop; to more or less serve the woman, she almost never asked him about his personal life. And up to a certain point, he didn't mind._

_Giggling, Yuuko leaned back on the chair. "I'm just curious. You have been very happy but at the same time you seem…off." She decided to use that word so she wouldn't give too much away. "So, who are they?"_

_Grumbling, Watanuki held the tea tray as he sat down. "I have two new friends. One of them saved me from bullies on the first day back from break. They're twins and they're from Hong Kong or at least that's what they told me."_

"_And their names?"_

"…" _Watanuki gave her a look. "Syaoran and Syaoron Li."_

"_Oh~!" Yuuko clasped her hands. "The Li twins, I thought the name sounded familiar!"_

"_Wait, you __**know**__ them?" Watanuki questioned. His boss never seen them and they never saw her. In fact he never even told those twins much about the shop or the woman._

_Yuuko laughed as she took another sip. "I haven't met them personally but I have met their mom and aunt before; together I might add." She crossed her legs. "I can't say more but let's just say that those two have visited this shop years ago for some fortune telling. But one thing led to another and now the mother's children are here." _

_Confused but knowing he won't get a straight answer anyway, Watanuki shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." It wasn't that Yuuko would lie to him, it's just that with all the cryptic answers he would get from her made it hard to believe her; truth or otherwise. As he started to get up, he saw a look on Yuuko's face. He felt a bit awkward. "…What?"_

_The woman soon slowly smiled. "You're worried about them. That's why you wanted to be with them more; not just because they're your new friends." She took another macaroon. "Why else would you be coming in with a concerned look on your face?"_

_Taking off his glasses, Watanuki pulled his shirt up a bit to wipe it. "It's not them together that I'm worried about though as a friend I would always but…." He put them back on his face. "Something's weird is going on with Syaoron."_

_Her eyes flashed a glimpse of knowing before nodding. "Weird how? Was there a spirit hovering over him or a target for those demons out there?"_

"_Oh no, nothing like that." Watanuki shook his head. "Just that…remember when we visited that Green store? That one that I bought for your….hangover medicine?" When Yuuko nodded, he continued. "Those two workers, they had some sort of aura on them. They are different from each other; both them and the auras. But they seem to be pulling them together."_

"_And the same kind of aura is on Syaoron." Yuuko stated. "That's what you're trying to say, is it?"_

"_...Y-Yeah…" Watanuki nodded. "Ever since I met him, Syaoron has an aura on him too. But it's a…different one. Syaoran doesn't have one but he does." He was a bit confused. "I know that a bond between families is a strong one and I can see it but the aura that Syaoron has isn't connected to them."_

"_Oh…." Yuuko took another macaroon. "Then that means only one thing."_

_The helper looked curiously at his boss. "Hmm? And what's that?"_

_Finishing her tea, Yuuko smiled mysteriously. "It means that moment will occur and Syaoron will be encountering someone that will both help and change him." She then smiled up at Watanuki. "A bond even stronger then family."_

"_And what's that?" Watanuki asked; not knowing if he'll get an answer._

_Chuckling, Yuuko's eyes sparkled. "It's….."_

* * *

It hasn't been an hour since he left and Syaoron _still _couldn't get that feeling out. He had walked down to the park and up to the mall but nothing changed. His legs were getting tired and his stomach was growing. Curse his high metabolism. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just nervous. I've only been here in this city for a little while. I'm still getting used to it. Pfft! I'm sure it's my paranoia. Yeah, that's it; paranoia."

If only he can believe his own words.

Walking uptown, Syaoron walked past the café that he and his friends have been going to a lot since they came to the city. He couldn't remember why they started coming there; just that they did. He never felt happier when he ate those sweets. And yet….

Shaking his head he continued to walk down the sidewalk. There were a few people still walking around; most stores, shops and restaurants were closed and most are already in bed. Yawning, he stretched his arms. His eyes caught a sight of a light-haired person coming his way on the opposite end. He blinked. Never before had he seen a person with such blonde hair in the city.

Must be a tourist.

Not really caring, Syaoron continued walking by; almost passing the person as they gotten close.

However, he barely brushed shoulders when he was harshly grabbed by the arm and the next thing he knew, his back was pressed up against a brick wall and his arms pinned down. It happened so fast that he almost didn't see it. But he couldn't deny the pain that occurred. He looked up and saw that it was that blonde fellow. However it wasn't that it was the blonde that was starting to scare him.

It was those bright amber eyes staring down at him. Amber silted eyes that were glowing in the darkness.

He gulped. "Ah…um…" What should he do? What should he say? His natural instinct would have been to push the person away and run like hell. But when he was staring into those amber eyes, he couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. It was like he was in a trance. Fallen under a spell of some sort. "W-What are you…?" He croaked out; surprised how small and weak his voice sounded.

The other didn't speak as he lowered his head until Syaoron can feel his breath on his neck ; causing shivers down his spine. The other stuck out his tongue and licked the skin a bit.

"A-Ah!" Syaoron exclaimed in surprise. "W-Wait! D-Don't…" He pleaded; feeling that his body was as still as statue. He didn't like this.

The other didn't seem to have heard him as he extended his fangs. "Mnn…." He croaked out before he sank those sharp teeth into Syaoron's neck so suddenly.

Syaoron's eyes went wide before he gritted his teeth in pain. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders; trying to push him off. But it was proved futile as the other was apparently stronger then him.

The other's hands wandered down before he grabbed hold of the young man's hips; keeping him in place. Soon, he had his lips on the skin and started sucking where he had bitten.

Gasping in shock and dull pain, Syaoron turned his head to see what the other was doing. He tried to speak up but he soon felt weak. Like something was being pulled out of him. Then he slowly realized that it was his blood.

_The blonde was sucking blood out of him._

Putting up as much effort as he could, Syaoron struggled as the other continued having his meal. This was unreal, this was insane. There was no way that his attacker was really taking his blood. It had to be a dream.

Or a very horrible nightmare.

It wasn't long until Syaoron stopped struggling, his body now too weak to fight. His head hung a bit as his attacker was getting his fill. His vision started to go as he felt his whole body getting colder and colder by the second. Before his vision went out completely, one thing went through his entire mind.

'_I'm going to die….'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Part three: **Revelation **will be up soon.

And the epilogue:** End or the beginning** will follow.

Uh...well, I wanted to do this so if I don't get any reviews that's fine. I just like to write at least something. XD


End file.
